basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
1993 PBA season
The 1993 PBA season was the 19th season of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). Season highlights *The league moves to its new home, the Cuneta Astrodome in Pasay City. *The PBA unveils their new logo during the opening ceremonies on February 28. The logo was chosen from more than 2000 entries in a nationwide contest held on January. *The league changes their playdates from Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays to Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays. The move of their second weekly playdate from Thursday to Friday is to attract weekend crowds. *Sta. Lucia Realtors made its debut in the league, parading top draft pick Zandro "Jun" Limpot and former players from the Presto franchise led by Vergel Meneses. *Benjie Paras was unable to come in terms with is team, Shell Rimula X, as he declared that he wanted to be traded to Ginebra San Miguel. He was not able to play for the All-Filipino Conference. A settlement was reached before the start of the Commissioner's Cup. *The All-Filipino Cup became the opening conference of the season, Coney Island Ice Cream Stars (formerly Purefoods TJ Hotdogs) defeated the San Miguel Beermen for the title. Coney Island coach *Vincent "Chot" Reyes made history as the first coach to claim a PBA crown in his maiden season with the team. *The second conference was renamed as the Commissioner's Cup, corporate rivals Purefoods and Swift Mighty Meaties faced off for the second time in the finals with Swift snagging their second championship behind the exploits of best import Ronnie Thompkins. The said conference was also full of blockbuster trades that saw several players traded to other teams. *The Third Conference called Governor's Cup saw the return of high-scoring import Tony Harris who led Swift to the Finals, only to be beaten by San Miguel Beermen, which had Kenny Travis and a solid local crew composed of Samboy Lim, Allan Caidic and Ato Agustin. Champions *All-Filipino Cup: Coney Island Ice Cream Stars *Commissioner's Cup: Swift Mighty Meaty Hotdogs *Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen *Team with best win-loss percentage: San Miguel Beermen (46-25, .648) *Best Team of the Year: San Miguel Beermen (4th) Individual awards *Most Valuable Player: Alvin Patrimonio (Coney Island/Purefoods) *Rookie of the Year: Jun Limpot (Sta. Lucia) *Sportsmanship Award: Samboy Lim (San Miguel) *Most Improved Player: Vergel Meneses (Swift) *Coach of the Year: Chot Reyes (Purefoods) *Defensive Player of the Year: Alvin Teng (San Miguel) *Mythical Five: *Al Solis (Swift) *Ato Agustin (San Miguel) *Jerry Codiñera (Purefoods) *Alvin Patrimonio (Purefoods) *Nelson Asaytono (Swift) *Mythical Second Team: *Allan Caidic (San Miguel) *Samboy Lim (San Miguel) *Jun Limpot (Sta. Lucia) *Vergel Meneses (Swift) *Alvin Teng (San Miguel) *All Defensive Team: *Jerry Codiñera (Purefoods) *Glenn Capacio (Purefoods) *Alvin Teng (San Miguel) *Art dela Cruz (San Miguel) *Jun Limpot (Sta. Lucia) Awards given by the PBA Press Corps *Mr. Quality Minutes: Olsen Racela (Purefoods) *Humanitarian/Citizenship Award: Chito Loyzaga (Ginebra) *Comeback Player of the Year: Paul Alvarez (Sta. Lucia) *Mr. Clutch: Al Solis (Swift) *Role Player of the Year: Glenn Capacio (Purefoods) *Newsmaker of the Year: Alvin Patrimonio (Purefoods) *Referee of the Year: Ernesto de Leon Category:1993 PBA season Category:PBA season